Rise of the Bitomi
by Dnwc Mizu
Summary: We watch the rise of the Bitomi as it matches the rise of the Sylvian Empire. Read if you don't mind death or other disturbing details, there is a very disturbing character.
1. Chapter 1

Konton: Well long time no see. I've succeeded in killing him off.

Mizu:...

Konton:... I didn't say that.

Mizu:... Just get started, describe what this is about.

Konton: This is a story about the beginning of the Sylvian Empire, another country in our universe, which lies across the ocean.

1\. Bitomi meets Lyxia

I was like every other Sylonian in Sylonia, a farm hand, the poorest of the poor. We are a city where the gods have abandoned us. The society of Gulaz, the god of creation, had abandoned their only house in the small town believing it to be forsaken.

Right now all I can do is feel deep regret while looking at the building. I almost weep because I know the god has abandoned us, this town should have been the center of an empire. The town had been established by the last generation and he had grown up in a town rapidly growing but that had all changed when the curse that whenever sickness took somebody in the town they would die.

Day after day people dropped dead and nothing anybody could do to stop it. But today as I stare at the abandoned building I feel something different, curiosity.

"Hello my good sir." Said a beautiful women wearing only white, she had long black hair, dark red eyes that stared steadily at him. When he looked at her surrounding he saw she was in a bathroom, oh how he wished he could have one of that splendor.

"Are you are Witch?" I ask.

"No, I am nothing of the such." She says laughing.

"A mystic?" I ask.

"No you can consider me a goddess." She says smiling at him.

"What are you the Goddess of?" I ask wanting to know more about this deity. A goddess to worship at this time could break the curse that had been plaguing them.

"I am a goddess of Bathrooms, trade and prosperity." She said smiling. That was fine and all but he needed a god for Warriors and expansion. I want to build an expansion.

"Give me your blood youngling and I shall grant you power no warrior has ever known before, I will become your guardian goddess. The one that will help you build an empire." She says smiling a cruel smile.

"But how would you help in building an empire if you have no warlike qualities?" I ask her, she just laughs in response.

"I have plenty of warlike quality, trade and prosperity are times that warriors use to build up strength and regroup. The bathroom is where you wash off the blood of your enemies." The goddess says. "I am also the goddess of warriors and blood, my dear youngling."

"Okay the what should I call you my goddess?" I ask her.

"I am Lyxia Goddess of Blood, Warriors, Prosperity, Trade and Bathrooms!" The goddess says holding her hand out to me.

"As you wish then Lyxia, for I am but your humble servant." I say, putting my arm into her hands as she slices it open and collects the blood from the wound.

"This blood will save the empire that you will build, it would fall otherwise." She says closing my wound and taking a sip of my blood. I can feel the power ripple from her; I know this is a birth of one of the strongest goddess of my time if not the strongest.

"Thank you, I will do everything in my power not to fail you, I shall give you the recognition you deserve. Starting here I will build a church around the faith that you have given me." I declare and I see that she is pleased.

"May you be the most prosperous man that has lived to date my dear youngling." She says closing the window, but before it fully closed I see the water in the bathtub turn to blood.

I walk back to the town happy, hopeful but worried it was obvious that Lyxia was older than our last god or as powerful but I hoped that she would be powerful enough to save our village.

"Bitomi it's a miracle our town has been saved, Gulaz has saved us." Says Gotomus, he is one of the avid believers of Gulaz.

"No I have found another being who won't abandon us, a goddess to save us." I say, I start seeing a crowd grow around us.

"Give us proof of this other deity, one that would save us from this curse when Gulaz couldn't!" Gotomus taunts at me.

"O great Lyxia I beseech you to help me at this one moment when I need you to invoke belief among these non-believers." I say lowering my head.

"Oh already calling on me youngling, fine I will answer your desperate plea." I look up and I can see it in Gotomus's face. When I look behind me I can see Lyxia in her white dress.

"I am Lyxia Goddess of Blood, Warriors, Prosperity, Trade and Bathrooms. Do you question my power?" Lyxia says, I can feel the power radiating off of her. Compared to when I first met her I can tell you she is truly a goddess. "I am an even more ancient deity than your Gulaz, the world may have forgotten about me temporally but they can never forget about me forever. This use to be the site of the empire that worshiped me but then they forgot about the Gods and fell apart."

"And how will we benefit from worshiping you, the only one that believes in you is that weakling over there. He couldn't beat me if my hands were behind my back." Gotomus says, the crowd yells in approval.

"Fine then let's have a dual right here, to the death. If Bitomi does die so do my chances to revive my pantheon during this generation, if you die then this whole town will see my worth." Lyxia says calmly.

I grab a shield and a short sword meant for stabbing. I see that Gotomus grabs a shield as well and a longer sword. I look back at the weapons; I see a bigger squarer shield. The shield would hinder my swinging abilities. But I take the gamble and grab the other shield.

When we meet at the battlefield everybody laughs at me because I look like an idiot but I ignore it, I made the gamble to worship what the society would call an evil religion but I am sure that the goddess Lyxia will lead me to victory.

The battle begins and Gotomus slashes at my shield failing to penetrate the armor but sadly since I can't get in I can't get one stab in on him. He then charges me and knocks me onto the ground removing my shield he stands over me victoriously.

"And now I will get rid of this heretic!" He says swinging his sword down at me. I see the blood on his sword and I don't know what comes over me but I manage to get my shield back and protect myself from his attack.

I jump back up and start approaching him, he stabs at me but I am in a different world. I reflect the attack and take a stab at him from behind my shield I get his side. I go further into the state I am in and take another stab he deflects it but I see it nick his neck. He steps back and trips and as soon as that happens I stab into his body.

"Gotomus is dead Bitomi is the victor, truly Gotomus's god Gulaz has abandoned him while Bitomi's Goddess Lyxia truly favors him." Says the announcer, the silence is piercing.

Konton: I told you. I got him killed.

Mizu:... You did nothing, I was the one who killed him.

Konton: Moral support counts for something. Plus i'm the only one who ever reads what you write.

Mizu:... *Gloom* At least I have the ability to actually finish what I start.

Konton: You say that but I have to fix your mistakes in even that very sentence.

Mizu:... At least I can capitalize my words.

Konton: I'll Just end this before this gets serious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mizu: Well I want to recomend you read my story Thy Bridge... I update monthly on it and I think the story is interesting.**

* * *

 **2\. Bitomi arrives of Nivomi**

Three days later I arrive at Nivomi a small city two days out from Sylonia. In Nivomi I am hoping to find a good friend of mine who is a clergy man. I need to be able to write down what I learn about this new pantheon that we worship.

"Bitomi, how good it is to see you. How is the town has Gulaz come back?" Jeril asks walking up to me, he was originally in the abandoned building which he calls a church but sadly he got moved when the priest determined Gulaz abandoned the town.

"Sadly no, but another deity has decided to save our humble town. You know me I always wanted our town to be the center of an empire. But I have to ask you my good friend do you have any books on old mythologies?" I ask my friend, I only whisper the part about a new deity.

"I have plenty because all of those false religions are so interesting. The only other religions in this world would be those of the Yagado and Belogia and they are always at war." Jeril says. On the main continent peace has reigned for thousands of years, the beginning of this peace would be after we pushed the heathens off into the corners of this world. Right now Belogian's are the only ones on the main continent.

"I believe that there are more than just those three religions." I say walking with him. I know he was raised in Nivomi but I have never been to his house before. I am banking on the fact that he would have plenty of books on our new religion. It was the way Lyxia talked as if I was so much younger than her.

"There's the religion about Vifomi a grand god of harmony and weather." Jeril says but I shake my head. "Jakumi, no? How about Fasum? Okay fine how about the weirdest one I have ever heard. This pantheon worshiped a goddess."

"Tell me about this mythology." I say continuing to walk.

"Well this religion was centered on this goddess called Lyxia; she was apparently by our standards a very evil god. She was known to drink the blood of both her worshipers and enemies. The funny thing was the religion stretched from Pojina to Farui." Jeril says. "The people who worshiped her were savages who fought everybody and anybody; they also made habits of drinking blood. They said that it would strengthen them but I believe it was just an excuse."

"What about the other gods in the pantheon?" I ask.

"Well we did well at getting rid of books on their two major deities, so much so I don't know about the male counterpart of Lyxia. But I do know about gods like Polinia who was the goddess of winter, ice and Beauty. She wasn't a very nice goddess, it was said that she would freeze people who wandered into her domain up north unless they were strong enough to make it to a hot spring." Jeril says. "Manubi was the God of Time and Wisdom, he wasn't as evil as the last two but he was known to write down the times people would die and if they somehow managed to avoid their given death he would punish them with an even worse more horrifying death. He was a very revered and cruel god but not evil."

"Vetus was the God of the Underworld and Metals, he was known to take the souls of people who eluded death from Manubi and you wouldn't want him to get his hands on you. Life as a soul under him was known to be miserable eventually though you would become either metal in the ground or a part of his undead army. He was known to come to the surface realm and raid villages that did an act of atrocity." Jeril continues. "There was also Gutium God of Wine and Festivals, he wasn't evil or cruel but he made sure that wines wouldn't taste good if you hadn't been a good citizen or that Festivals would be horrible for you if you did something bad. It was rarely talked about but he was also the god of poison so sometimes if he deemed it necessary he would poison the food or drink that you had."

"What an evil pantheon." I say and Jeril laughs.

"They truly were but when you look at their empire you see that discipline was important for them and thus these gods were all about discipline, that and expansion." Jeril says "I will say though that the stories are most interesting. There was one where Polinia and Lyxia had a fight because the snow was absorbing and keeping the blood of battles and this vexed Lyxia to no end so Polinia made hot springs in return. Even though they fall under Polinia's dominion it pleased Lyxia and thus snow is the only thing that retains blood and is able to steal it."

"What other stories do you know?" I ask.

"Plenty I was pretty obsessed with them when I first found out about their mythology." Jeril said. "Did you know that once Lyxia made a bet against Manubi that if he won even blood would disappear with time, Manubi made this deal because the world was filled with blood. Well to keep things short Lyxia lost that bet."

"It was a stupid bet anyways." I swear I hear Lyxia say.

"Did you hear that?" Jeril asks.

"Nope." I say.

"Well anyways often each god would punish you if you did anything against the law, like sleeping on the job. Ujin the God of Sleep, Dreams and Memory would erase your memory if you sleep on the job, or he would make sure you never woke up again. They weren't very nice." Jeril says, "You haven't met my younger sister yet have you?"

"No I haven't." I say calmly, not many girls were ever interested in getting to know me anyway so I didn't know that many girls in the first place. It wasn't that I was bad looking or unfit it just was that there were better fighters than me.

"I think she will like you, unlike other guys you are rude and you are a very nice guy." Jeril says. "I know that you do have sins of your own, but you are humble, diligent, and temperate."

"You know recently I have become more brave and stronger. I am working to become a good warrior." I say and I see Jeril look at me, he knows I have always been fit but was too craven to fight. "It happened after I was challenged to a fight to the death."

"Who did you kill?" Jeril asks.

"Gotomus." I simply reply.

"He was always a rude person but I don't see him challenging you. What happened?" Jeril asks.

"It's better I don't answer you in too much depth, let's just say I became the leader of our village." I say.

"Wait you did? No wonder you fought him then." Jeril says. "Well here we are, this is my house. Simple but cozy."

The house in front of us is relatively small but isn't bad it is obviously made of good material and well-kept but I wouldn't call it grand either. When we enter I see her, it is Jeril's sister Ino if I am correct. She is very pretty dressed in her red dress that matches her black silky hair and green eyes.

"Ah brother, welcome home. Would you like me to set out some tableware for our guest?" She asks.

"Yes, this is my friend Bitomi from Sylonia. He seems to be the city leader; interestingly he is independent from the province lord across the strait." Jeril says.

"Is that so?" Ino asks sitting down

"Oh Bitomi did you finally get married?" Jeril asks putting some food in his mouth. "There are plenty of nice ladies in Nivomi."

"I don't think any of them would meet my fancy." I say looking at Jeril.

"I am sure one would meet your fancy!" Jeril exclaims.

"One most certainly will." I said changing my gaze at Ino.

"Good, then how about Ino!" Jeril nonchalantly says.

"Huh?!" I respond.

"I imagine that soon you will be declared a count after your village grows and you build a castle, which I know you are doing, and then it would be a good match for my sister." Jeril says, "It would also solidify our friendship as well as secure my sisters and families future in life."

"So perceptive, I have already started plans to build my castle. Let us take it to your study my good friend." I say standing up and having finished my plate pretty fast.

"Of course it would be a most interesting subject." Jeril says. We then walk into the next room. "I'll presume it'll be on the coast overlooking the strait"

"Scary, you already have me figured out!" I laugh, "I imagine we should have the wall right after the attackers would cross but enough room for us to build a few towns to surround the castle."

"Yes we should call it Sylvia and we should make sure to keep up a decent navy so that we can block off the two straits that the peninsula overlooks." Jeril says.

"I like the way you think." I say. "What style should the two of us décor the fort in? I was thinking an older style like this."

"Yes this is most impressive design, I quite agree. But I must ask what is your treasury looking like?" Jeril questions and I bring out a sack of coins. I had been working hard the day before I left to make sure that I got plenty of coins. I turns out I am a pretty good steward.

"After I gather supplies I could build this castle within a week, though that would just be the castle and not anything surrounding it." Jeril says.

"Well then I will go back home, I have a wedding to plan for, I will also build a fort that is closer to the Nivomi border and invite the province lord there for the wedding under the guise of it being the new capital." I say taking my leave.

* * *

 **Mizu: I even do work on Konton's story Heroic Demon... May my diligance pay for itself. *Begins typing again***

 **Mizu's innter thoughts: Need to get a life... maybe I should take a break and watch some drama's. Sounds like a good idea... we all know Konton goofs off.**


End file.
